myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Unbloxxable
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} Unbloxxable is a ROBLOX swordfighting legend and place builder as well as veteran who joined on October 16th, 2007, a total of 6 years on the game. She played her first swordfighting game an a different account, but wasn't very good. After a bit of training, she improved and opened her modern account some weeks afterwards. Unbloxxable immediately got recognition for her swordfighting, and was able to keep up with the professionals. She beat a number of 'better' swordfighters during 2007 and 2008, however, it was thought that she was male since she never announced her gender until years later. In 2008 and 2009, she racked up over 17,000 knockouts and made the place Super Sword Fighting which is now permanently on the front page. She countinued her inspiring form through 2010 and many believed she was invincible. Some started comparing her to Bunza, who joined in 2008. However there was a shock which resonated through the ROBLOX community when an unknown user going by the name AwesomeNinja728 defeated her in a set duel organised by ProfitHunter on March 23rd, 2011. This public humiliation changed perceptions of her in the ROBLOX society and triggered her 8 month hiatus from March to November of that year, when she announced her return in the form of adverts. She also announced she was a girl in 2011 by joining a newly founded group, 'Feminism.' After this was announced, mega famous group owner and clothing designer BiggieMcSwag made an inappropriate comment about her gender on the forums which displeased both her and her friend JediKnightDX. In 2013, Unbloxxable was ranked #3 in Sword fighting, behind Bunza and HeartOfGold but ahead of JediKnightDX and AwesomeNinja728, whom Unbloxxable has an animosity towards for obvious reasons. In August of that year her favorite hat was published, the Black Iron Bucket of Ultimate Pwnage, which she is often seen wearing. In 2014 she played a match against Bunza, which she lost 6-1. The pain of losing was intense and the embarassment massive. So, the next month, she challenged Bunza again, and this time managed to win 7-4, although the victory was smaller and Bunza was recognised as the better player. They played another match which Bunza won 6-2, and again, 7-5 (Bunza ran out with the series at 3-1). However, Unbloxxable can evidently beat Bunza. Unbloxxable has been accused of bullying other users such as 1Dude, Bleedingstar45, Aerodragon, Ascender and makkapakka3. She is currently ranked #2 in Sword fighting, overtaking HeartOfGold due to Heart's unexplained absence (he came back a few months after.) List of guests to her birthday celebration (2013) On Monday, November 4th 2013, Unbloxxable held a birthday party place, but it was only open to: Unbloxxable (herself, of course) Gamerlouis JediKnightDX ProfitHunter NuDonations iBuilder HeartOfGold DeepFreeze OpticSpy Rumors circulated that she was ODing with Gamerlouis. She was horrified when JediKnightDX informed her that the rumors were going around and made a furious forum post debunking the rumors and complaining that "everything is based on hearsay." Her birthday is November 4. In 2013, to celebrate it, like Lysium did in April, she opened a birthday party game, but it was reserved for her best friends '''only. '''However, she still ran ads and created an NBC version of the place open to the public, but it wasn't a Personal Server and it wasn't as permium as the one she made that was private. Among the guests to the private version were ProfitHunter, JediKnightDX, HeartOfGold and Gamerlouis. Unbloxxable does swordfighting videos on YouTube, and her voice is what made the community realise she was in fact a girl. She often swears in her videos and on her blog, Unbloxxed. In fact, she cursed on Super Mega Death Arena 5000 by Sinisterx1, saying "Holy f*cking sh*t," after being hit in the face by a spiky ball. She also cursed while at Sword Fights on the Heights IV "With this f*cking frame rate for some God-damn reason," and she swore while on OBC cast calling AwesomeNinja a "bedsh*tting c*nt" and Bunza a "motherf*cker". When Bunza made his own video about the situation Unbloxxable commented saying "Sh*tty video made of organic sh*t." In most of her videos there is swearing. Even in a rap battle with Bunza she was cursing at him, leading some members of the community to think she has a swearing issue. In 2014 she made a tribute to herself named "Unbloxxable's Self-Tribute" with the song 'Break My Stride' by Matthew Wilder. In-game, she has been known to interact with the users. However sometimes she is asked stupid questions like "Hey Unblox wanna have s*x?" She reports users who ask her stupid questions. For all her toughness, she is still a girl at heart, and often wears girl hair in addition to one of her hats on ROBLOX. She collects clockwork items and fedoras too. Unbloxxable has been trading since 2010. She does not trade gift items that went limited. In 2014 she created a petition group to try and stop her favourite hat, Black Iron Bucket of Ultimate Pwnage, from going limited and stay at 627 sales as not to be 'spoiled' by the 'noobs'. Her stats: Friends: 26 (she declines friend requests) Place visits: 24M+ Knockouts: 6.4M Wipeouts: 1.7k Highest voting accuracy: 85% Category:2007 users Category:Atheists Category:Mind That Language Category:November Borns Category:Mathematicians